


Smoke

by Nylazor



Series: The Adventures of Cal Amell [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: When Zevran first attacks the warden.





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing sprints for a discord server I'm in and this was the result, sorry it's short.

Cal ran after the woman, bandits probably but when he came to the cart. The woman stood infront of an intimidating rogue. The woman nodded to him and the rogue gestured towards them. Slowly men and women appeared as if crawling out of the woodwork. A tree collapsed behind them almost hitting Cal, he rolled out of the way.

 

The rogue yelled “The grey wardens die here!” and unsheathed his swords.

 

Cal stood threw a well placed fireball at the cart causing smoke to rise and filter through the air.

  
  


Zevran hissed as the fire began to spread to the dry grass, causing the smoke to block out the wardens. He held back as his mercenaries went to their work. In the corner of his eye he saw movement, and he glanced up. The mage who had cast the fire was up on a hill to his left. The mercenaries he had placed their had been ravaged by that blasted dog. It looked like the mage was directing his comrades from the hill, so he could direct the fire from above and see past the smoke. 

 

Zevran sheathed his swords and pulled out his bow. The mage was twirling his staff and and doing some fancy footwork, there was no way he could hit his head, Zevran aimed for a bodyshot. He released the arrow and it sank into the mage's gut. Zevran grinned to himself, happy he hadn't lost his touch.

 

To his surprise the mage wretched out the arrow and threw it away. That was… odd. He wasn't sure what they taught mages in circles but now the mage would surely bleed out in minutes… unless… oh no, he was a healer.

 

The mage locked eyes with him and began to twirl his staff once again. Even from here he could see the young man's bright green eyes. Zevran pulled his bow taunt once more and aimed but before he could lose a shot a boulder bigger than him was sent straight toward him. He closed his eyes and hoped to see Rinna again.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me at tumblr  
> @nye-writes  
> Twitter  
> @nylazorslew  
> Email me prompts  
> nylazorslew@gmail.com  
> Comment?


End file.
